Reborn Hatred
by LunaticChaos
Summary: A shadow gains a name, and a goal. The shadow of a hero now seeks to prove himself to be his own being. A Dark Link Fic. Finished
1. A Shadow Reborn

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

Author's note: Wow does it feel weird to write fanfiction again. It's been like a year since I last wrote anything. Hello all, I'm LunaticChaos for those of you who have forgotten me, and for those of you who still remember who I was. Well throw everything out the window. I'm back, with cooler heroic personalities, stronger villains, more powerful imagery, and even better stories. I'll be updating my profile in the near future so check it out.

Setting note: One quick note, this is based on the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask.

_It's funny, to think that I lost. Well I suppose all people are meant to lose at one point or another. Too bad it was to him, the man I am but a shadow of. Destined to fight, destined to fail, such a cruel lot in life was I given…_

_Screw this! I'm not going to give up, just because some hero beats me! I'll get stronger, faster, I'll learn magic, I'll get more powerful weapon! He won't beat me again! Especially not with some stupid ass oversized hammer!_

_Damn, I can't believe I haven't thought of this already, I'm such an idiot! I wasted my childhood moping because I lost! Only practicing enough to stay in shape! He's probably already of godlike strength, I've got some serious catching up to do._

_First thing's first, I'm getting up out of this lake. I'll come for you Link, I'll beat you! I'll destroy you! I'll become stronger and then we'll see who deserves to be the real Link!_

Lake Hyrule, a crystal clear lake filled with water, a lakeside laboratory overlooks it atop a cliff on one side. On the other side, a fishing house barely stood, old and falling apart. In the middle of the lake was a small island overlooking an underwater citadel, known simply as the Water Temple. A tall ashen white skinned man sat at the shore of that island, his dark uncut black hair blowing in the wind, and his blood red eyes reflected the shimmering water. He watched the water for a long time, with almost a childlike curiosity, like he had never seen it before. His black tunic, and black pants were drenched with water, his dark black boots drying out next to him as were his leather gloves. He flopped onto his back, basking in the warm afternoon sun, watching the clouds as they drifted in the sky. He lay there for a long time, thinking about something, with a strange half smirk across his face. "So Hyrule is as it should be," he said to himself satisfied with how dry his clothes had become as he put his gloves and boots back on.

He picked up a black handled sword held within an ornate black sheath and strapped it over his back, and then picked up a black shield and strapped it too across his back, over the sheath. He strolled over to the bridges that connected the island to the coast and began walking over them, unconcerned with the birds that squawked overhead. He slowly came to a stop as he neared the end of the bridge, somebody was waiting for him. "So you are the great darkness I felt arise from the lake," the person said, the man only barely capable of making out blue skin and large fins, "State why you are here in Hyrule!"

"It is not your concern Zora, now out of my way, I have much I must do," the man snarled with such a vehement hatred that it forced the other to step back.

"I am a sage of Hyrule, the Water Sage, Princess Ruto of the Zoras, I am making it my concern, now state your business," the Zora stated as she walked forward a bit.

"If you must know, revenge," he stated as he walked forward, recognizing Ruto for who she was he stopped as she apparently recognized him, "So you're the one who helped him."

"Link? What's wrong with you?" Ruto asked as she began to run towards him.

"Get the hell away from me!" he roared as he unsheathed his sword, the steel catching rays of sunlight and reflecting them.

"You…No you couldn't be Link, who are you?" Ruto asked stepping back a bit.

"My name is…" the man began to say when he realized he didn't truly have a name.

"I see, you are but a shadow," Ruto said as one of her hands went behind her back as a blue energy formed between her fingers.

Something snapped in the man, he practically flew over towards Ruto and grabbed her by the throat and impaled her, all in one quick fluid motion. "I am not a shadow of him, I am alive, I am a living being, separate of that bastard," he growled as he flung her into the lake.

He continued on his way, stopping briefly to wipe the sticky black ichor from his blade "Though I suppose she did have a point, I do need a proper name," he said to himself as he slowly walked over to the laboratory.

He knocked on the door, waiting patiently for someone to open it, finally after several minutes he sighed and tried to open it himself. Twisting the doorknob the door swung open very easily, but made a lot of sound doing so. He looked about, for some sign of life in the dark room that he entered, however everything was falling apart, shattered glass, broken furniture, something had happened here. He looked about for something that could prove useful to him, at first glance there was nothing. But then he saw it, a floorboard that was coming loose, and it looked intentional. He walked over, his footsteps echoing in the room, and pried the board up. Only to find a rather irate Octorok staring him in the face as it shot a rock at him knocking him back. "Why you little fucker," he growled as he jumped up and took out his sword, quickly ramming it into the monster, blood bubbling up as it died instantly.

He swiped his blade quickly, the blood flying off of it as he sheathed it; he pulled up several other floorboards and then pulled the monster's body up from the hole to get a closer look at what was below. What he found was rather surprising, a tunnel leading under the laboratory deep into the ground. Jumping down he began to crawl through it, eager to find out what was on the other side. After a few minutes he came to a large cavern, the entire flood drenched in a thin layer of water, he slowly walked through, his eyes scanning each and every portion of the room. Expecting something to at any moment jump out at him and attack, "And you are?" a voice asked from a side cavern he had missed.

"Why should I give me name to you?" he asked as he turned to look at whoever had spoken.

A humanoid with slimy skin walked out from the shadows, with six arms and two powerful legs, each of the arms extremely long and powerful looking. The being was hairless and has a small sucker for a mouth. "Because I can kill you Hylian, now state your name," it threatened.

"You kill me?" he asked as he began to laugh, "Very well, if you truly don't value your life like this. I'll tell you my name. I am Meibatsu."

"Retribution, Divine Retribution," the being said with a chuckle, "Are you trying to scare me by using a language you don't think I know?"

"Oh hardly, very well, I suppose that was a stupid choice for a name," he stated as he shrugged his shoulders, "How about Suzaku."

"Suzaku, so be it Pheonix, now you will be coming…" the being began to say as the man flew over to him and impaled it, "How can…."

"Suzaku, you know I actually like that name, I think I will use it, in fact I am now Suzaku Meibatsu. Thank you for settling that problem for me," the man said as he sliced up cutting the being in half, "A name was the first step. Now for the next."

"You'll never leave here alive," another voice said as hundreds of them began to pour out from the cavern towards Suzaku.

"Just watch me," Suzaku laughed out with a sick glee in his eyes as he began to carve a path through the beings, dodging blow after blow, parrying weapons constantly, jumping atop blades and cutting the beings apart.

The murky water that lightly covered the floor of the cavern began to change colors, to an ichorous black. Suzaku practically flying through the crowd, sending ripped apart bodies everywhere, "Is this really all you have?" he roared as they began to back away and move in a circle about him.

Suzaku held his sword in a position that sent shivers down the beings, they slowly backed away. He held his sword straight out to the side as he prepared to pivot about on one foot. "Spin Slash!" Suzaku roared as he spun about, sending a dark wave of black fire all about him, consuming the beings in an inferno of pain and torment, stopping he looked about him, bodies lying everywhere, torn apart or burning. He did only one thing, smile with pleasure at what he saw and then he began to laugh, "So this is the power I really had. I am a god compared to normal beings."

He then walked through the cavern looking to see what else awaited him in the darkness, "But if I am like a god compared to normal beings. What does that make him? The one who defeated me." He continued on through the cavern looking for something of interest, he walked for miles upon miles, hours upon hours. He finally came to an exit, one that led into a canal in a great city.

"Alright men! We are going in to kill those monsters that have been plaguing our fair country of Hyrule for months, now I know that…" a knight in glimmering armor was saying to a platoon of other men in armor, each of which carrying a large spear.

"Sir! Somebody is coming out of the tunnel!" one of the solders said as he stood at attention.

"What?" the knight asked turning around to look at Suzaku, "Well what do you know? How did you come through that tunnel? Did the Octo leave?"

"Octo? Do you mean those ugly things with six arms?" Suzaku asked as he stopped and cross his arms.

"Yah, how did you get by them?" the knight asked walking over to him.

"I killed them," Suzaku replied simply.

"You…killed them? But there had to have been over three hundred of them,"

"With all the blood that they left, I would think so," Suzaku said casually as he stepped forward.

"Wow, he's good," one of the solders commented.

"Very good! I'm sure Queen Zelda would love to meet the man who had solved the menace that has plagued us for such a long time, they had murdered over fifty people since they arrived," the knight said as he clapped Suzaku on the shoulder, "You don't look like much, but hell, the best never do. I only wish you showed up earlier before the murders."

"Would you remove your hand? I don't like being touched," Suzaku stated as the knight removed his hand quickly.

"Of course, my apologies," the knight said as he looked at his hand, "By the goddesses, you're drenched in black blood. Well the least we can do for our savior is provide him a proper bath and clean his clothes and gear. Would you please follow us?"

Suzaku stood there for a moment, thinking about it as sighed. "Alright, why not," he stated as he motioned for the knight to lead the way.

An hour later, in the western wing of Hyrule Castle, a glittering fortress of pure white marble, Suzaku was soaking in a warm bath. "So this is what a bath feels like," Suzaku said to himself as he sighed, "Too bad I won't have more of these to look forward to."

"Sir, Suzaku?" a woman's voice asked from the doorway, "Your clothes are ready. Commander Revan asked me to give you a haircut."

"Come in when you're ready then, I have nothing to hide," Suzaku stated casually.

"But sir…you're…"

"Hmmm? Is there something wrong with that?"

"You're naked sir,"

"Why is that a problem?" Suzaku asked, "It isn't like I'm grossly out of shape."

"It isn't proper sir," she said as he could hear footsteps scamper off.

"I guess I'll have to learn some modesty," Suzaku said to himself as he leaned back.

"Sir Suzaku, did you ask Miss Celene to come in to see you naked?" the knight's voice came several minutes later.

"Revan right?" Suzaku asked, "I apologize for that, where I come from we don't have any issues with modesty. I didn't mean anything by it."

"I thought that may have been the case. Could you please be a little more careful about this sort of thing? I don't mean to be…"

"Nonsense, it's quite alright. I should have realized there may have been some cultural issues,"

"Thank you for your understanding on this matter Sir Suzaku," Revan stated as he walked away from the door.

"I hate playing nice like this," Suzaku muttered to himself, "But hell, it's worth it after getting all that blood over me."

A few hours later, Suzaku was back in his clothing, his hair had been trimmed even, but it was still long. He stood in a circle garden, looking at a small artificial river that was flowing around it. Waiting for his meeting with Queen Zelda, "I hate waiting," he muttered to himself as he could hear footsteps coming from the entrance.

A woman with long blonde hair, pale skin, sapphire blue eyes, wearing a brilliant white dress walked into the garden, and stopped in the middle of it. Her attendant, a tall woman in leather armor with tanned skin and grey hair stood by her side watching Suzaku carefully. Suzaku turned around and was shocked at how beautiful the blonde woman was, perfect in every way, he smirked as he snapped himself out of what was becoming a trance. He bowed politely and said, "I am Suzaku Meibatsu, a pleasure to meet you Queen Zelda."

"Don't play games Shadow Link," the tall woman snapped as she glared at him, "We heard what you did to Ruto. She survived your unprovoked attack."

"Impa," Zelda said quietly, "We can't let our tempers get the better of us. Suzaku here is at least as strong as Link was in the other timeline."

"So you know I was but a shadow of that bastard," Suzaku snarled, dropping all pretenses as he crossed his arms, "So why did you come to see me if you knew this?"

"Was?" Zelda asked, "Are you not still like him?"

"No!" Suzaku roared, the windows shaking with his anger coursing through them, "I am nothing like him! I merely share his damned face. I am my own being, not some shadow of another man!"

Impa stood in front of Zelda, preparing to fight as Zelda sighed and stepped around her, "I see, that is why you attacked Ruto. She said you were only a shadow."

"Yes, I will not be associated with that bastard," Suzaku growled as he stared straight into Zelda's eyes.

"That is what Link said when we asked him about you a long time ago," Zelda said, "Despite what you both think, you do have some things in common. You are like twins."

Suzaku growled at the thought of having anything in common with Link, "So why did you come to see me?"

"You have a great darkness in you, we are here to decide if you are a monster, or a man," Zelda said as she looked him in the eyes.

"Here to try and decide my fate then," Suzaku growled, "I won't stand for it. Nobody but me will have anything to do with what I do with my life. Not anymore. Never again."

"What do you plan to do?" Impa demanded as she crossed her arms.

"I plan on taking my revenge against Link, I will defeat him and prove I am the one who deserves to live, not him. And nobody can stop me, I will never submit to another person, never, not Ganondorf, not the goddesses, and certainly not you."

"I see," Zelda said with an almost sad tone, "Impa…"

"So we are to seal him away?" Impa asked as dark energy formed in her hands.

"No, we are letting him go," Zelda stated, "A great wrong was done to him. His only crime was to attack someone who was preparing to attack him. However, we cannot allow him to stay in Hyrule."

"So banishment is it? And if I choose not to go?" Suzaku asked with a smirk.

"You gain nothing, Link is no longer in Hyrule, you won't gain your revenge if you stay here," Zelda answered simply, "Before you ask, we don't know where he is either, all we know is that he went south of here."

"South," Suzaku said, "Through the Lost Woods? Well then I suppose it's time to follow him. You've been most helpful, Queen Zelda."

"I wish you good luck, and that what you deserve will come to you in time," Zelda said as Suzaku walked past her.

"It will," Suzaku stated simply as he chuckled, "It will."

And that is the end of this chapter. Pretty good for a start if you ask me, and I suck at starting things. Sorry if Suzaku here seems a bit mary-suish, but my style is to have the first chapter showing why the character is cool, and then the next couple of chapters developing the character. And then bring in the stuff that is meant to be the conflict in the story.

Well I'm sure you must be wondering, "Why Suzaku and not just Dark Link?" It's simple actually, I chose to rename him because this story is centered about him and his struggle to define himself, and merely being called a dark version of someone else makes it all seem pointless. That and would you want your name to be associated with the person you hate the most? Now Suzaku itself is a name I particularly like in this case, Suzaku is a phoenix from Chinese Mythology, the Celestial Guardian of the Northern Sky. Now for you who don't know, a phoenix is a mythological animal that is reincarnates from its ashes (and considering how Dark Link dies in the game…) and it is usually associated with fire. Meibatsu is Japanese for Divine Retribution, I chose this for his last name simply because it drives in what is currently driving Suzaku, a retribution bordering on divine wrath.

Now then, onto something I'm known for, asking questions of my reviewers. I ask these because I want to hear people's opinions about certain things so I can improve my writing, and that it encourages people to review.

1. What do you think of the story so far?

2. Do you think Suzaku is an interesting character?

3. What do you think of my idea on centering the story on Dark Link instead of on Link?

4. Do you think this is actually pretty close to what Dark Link would act like given what little we know about his character?

Well with that said, that is the end of this chapter. Click that review button and give me one, and remember reviews make me want to write the next chapter sooner, so if you want me to continue you better review. The reason I stopped writing for a long time was because I wasn't getting very many reviews.

Ciao for now!


	2. The Black Fairy

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

Author's note: It's really good to be back, finally doing something creative after all this time, well something creative that I actually end up liking. Well some of you may be happy to hear this, I've decided to rewrite my very first fic, Evil Link, so it will be in a format I can keep on Well without further ado, onto chapter two….damn that rhymed.

Suzaku walked amongst the leaves and grass of the great forest, the lost woods. Across a log bridge that he could recognize through brief glimpses of what he had of Link's memories. He snarled as that thought crossed his mind, to have anything of Link's was a vile thing to him. Through a log tunnel he walked, having to duck in order to get through he came upon a village, the Kokiri Village. "So this is where he grew up," Suzaku said to himself, "How dare he have such a peaceful life while I was made to suffer."

Something flashed in front of his eyes, temporarily blinding him. "What the hell was that!" he roared as small stones began to pepper against him. He quickly ran into a corner and brought his shield out and hid behind it, letting his eyes readjust as he thought. "The Kokiri, so they are attacking me," he said to himself as his eyes darted about, looking for some sign of the forest children.

He looked up to the entrance to the lost woods and saw a fairy hovering about, "There!" he yelled as he ran forward towards it, walking up the cliffs effortlessly, his feet finding small grooves to propel himself upwards with each step as he drew his sword. A small red haired child appeared next to where the fairy floated as he neared it, holding a slingshot in his grubby little hands, "I see you!" Suzaku roared as he jumped up and raised his sword high over his head, preparing to bring it down to slice the boy in half.

All of the sudden a giant root sprung up from the ground and grabbed Suzaku by the hands and lifted him high above the ground, a faint green aura enveloping it. "So the Forest Sage too?" he asked as he began to chuckle.

"Why have you come here?" a small girl with green hair clad in a green tunic and green shorts asked walking out from the Lost Woods.

"Following my enemy," Suzaku replied simply as his skin began to coalesce into the shadows about him, "And nobody, not the forest, not the goddesses, and certainly not a snot nosed brat like you is going to stop me!"

He vanished into the shadows and then he emerged from the girl's own shadow, "I am Suzaku Meibatsu, I will never allow anybody to stop my desire," he said as the girl jumped forward and turned to look at him.

"You desire to kill Link? Is that not it?" the girl asked as green energy formed about her.

"Yes, I will not be his shadow, I will never allow myself to be his shadow again," Suzaku growled, staring straight into the girl's eyes, a passion in his eyes that caused her to look away.

"Leave this forest," the girl demanded, not looking at him.

"Where did he go?" Suzaku demanded, "Where did he go Saria?"

She stared at him, surprised he knew her name for a moment, "I won't tell you," she stated, "I won't let you hurt him."

"Then I will destroy this forest," Suzaku stated simply, without emotion, like it was not a threat, but an ultimatum, "Are you willing to let that lie on your conscious?"

"You wouldn't dare," she said staring straight into his eyes, and then flinching and stepped back, "No…..you would wouldn't you?"

"Yes I would, now where did he go?"

"To the south," Saria said, giving into his demand, "He got over the great mountains that border the forest somehow. I can't tell you anymore than that."

"That is all I need," Suzaku stated as he walked into the Lost Woods without a second thought, into the labyrinth that trapped one's soul for eternity.

Suzaku saw something however, in the woods he saw darkness all about him, dark sigils that shined on each and every tree. That filled the forest with a dark ominous tension, he laughed as he easily made his way through, working his way to the south, drawing ever closer to his goal, even as the trees grew thicker and the feeling grew more powerful. "So this is how it works, a dark spell," Suzaku chuckled to himself as he stopped and looked at the ground near him, the torn apart body of some explorer who had died at the hands of a great beast, "So I am not the only one to travel this way before."

Suzaku knelt down next to the body and began looking at what the man once carried. All he found that he could still use was a notebook and a simple pen with an ink well. Suzaku looked through the book, and tore out the few pages that had anything on them and walked over to the nearest tree and began to copy the dark sigils into the book along with some notes about it. Satisfied he put the book into his pocket and continued to walk through the forest. Eventually he came upon the foot of the mountains, a sheer wall of rock going up over a hundred feet. "Well damn, I knew it wouldn't be easy, but that's ridiculous."

Suzaku began walking about the base of the cliff, looking for some way to climb up. A foothold, a shorted expanse to climb, something, and after several hours he eventually gave up trying to get up an easy way and took out his sword and began slashing foot and hand holds into the cliff wall and began climbing up, all the while straining each and every muscle in his entire body, sweating up a storm as he struggled against some unseen force. "Wow, I'm impressed, not many Hylians can fight against the forest like this," a small cocky voice stated as a black fairy began to flitter next to his head.

"What do you want?" Suzaku grunted as he kept climbing up.

"I want to be your fairy partner!" it chirped, "I wanted somebody strong, and here you are."

"Aren't you supposed to be with one of those stupid Kokiri or Skullkids?"

"I don't want one of those weaklings, I want a strong person, someone who can fight against the forest."

"And why should I let you?"

"Because I can help you. I can make your attacks more accurate and I can give you information about things," the fairy stated confidently as Suzaku neared the top of the cliff.

"Why would I need that? I'm already accurate enough," Suzaku panted out as he flopped onto the top of the cliff, on top of a small plateau at the base of an incline up the mountain.

"Hey look at it this way, I can make you stronger than you already are, I know things only my long life would let me know," the fairy stated as it floated over his face.

"…How much stronger?" Suzaku asked, starting to get interested.

"Much stronger, we work together and eventually we'll be unstoppable!" the black fairy declared confidently.

"What's your name pipsqueak?"

"Snitch, what about you punk?"

"Suzaku Meibatsu,"

"So why are you heading over the mountain?"

"Revenge,"

"Oooh, I like you already, I think we were made for each other,"

"Heh, if you say so, well then Snitch, what is over the mountain?" Suzaku asked as he got up and began climbing.

"A land called Terminia, we'll be entering Goron territory first, nothing to worry about, Clock Town will be south of there. There's a smith in the mountains that can improve your weapon as well. He's a legend ever since he helped the boy who saved that land about seven years ago," Snitch stated proudly.

"Boy?"

"Yah, some kid named Link. The guy became a hero in the entire area, he did so many things for the people it was amazing that he only did it in three days," Snitch answered.

"So I am going the right way," Suzaku chuckled as a smirk crossed his face as his pace increased.

"Wait a second, that's who you're after?" Snitch asked startled.

"Yes, I'm going to kill that bastard," Suzaku growled as he only increased his pace.

"You've got high hopes, it's said he killed a god to save the place. Well then, I knew I picked someone with high ambitions and I was dead right. I wish I could tell you where he went, but I sure as hell can help you find him," Snitch apologized.

"Damn, I didn't think he was that powerful, and seven years ago, this is going to be tough," Suzaku stated as he neared the top of the mountain.

"Nothing worthwhile is ever easy, but then again, nothing fun is ever easy either,"

"Very good point, I think I may have made a good choice allowing you to tag along pipsqueak,"

"And I made a good choice of deciding to tag along punk,"

They reached the top of the peak, and saw a giant crater with a large mountain in the middle, Suzaku whistled as he slowly walked about the rim of the crater towards the other side. They traveled in silence for a time until they both came to a path that lead down the mountain on the other side. "Terminia, well lets see what we can find," Suzaku stated as he began to walk down the path.

"Hold it right there fairy lover," a gruff voice threatened as a group of rather large Termineans walked out from behind a cliff, "Hand over all your money and nobody gets hurt."

Suzaku sighed as he clenched his fists, "I won't even have to draw my sword to finish you all off."

Snitch stood by and watched Suzaku tear into them, his blows sending them flying. "Wow, he really is strong," Snitch commented as Suzaku grabbed the last of them by the throat and lifted him into the air.

"Now you hand over all your money or I kill all of you," Suzaku demanded as the man quickly pointed to a small cave nearby.

"It's all there," the man stuttered out.

"Good," Suzaku said as he drew his sword.

"But you said!"

"I lied,"

"That wasn't necessary you know," Snitch stated as they neared a building closer to the base of the mountain.

"But it was fun," Suzaku stated as he walked over to the door and knocked.

"But still," Snitch said as Suzaku walked inside, to be greeted by two men, one of which was literally a giant of a man.

"Welcome to my smithy, what can I do for you?" the smaller of the two asked.

"I need my sword improved," Suzaku stated simply as he lay his sheath with the sword inside on the counter.

The man took the sword out and inspected it, giving an impressed whistle as he studied it, "Fine piece of work you got here, gonna be hard to improve upon the design. But we can do it. It'll cost you about three hundred Rupees though."

Suzaku put fifteen red rupees on the counter, "Well?" he asked.

"You got yourself a better sword coming up, we'll be done by the end of the day," the man stated as he handed the sword to the giant who began to work on it.

And I shall end the chapter here. Phooey, I don't like this chapter as much as the first one. Oh well. Things are starting to pick up, we have an entirely new character, one that I think would have been a good replacement for Navi or Tatl. Well then, off to my usual questions…

1. What did you think of this chapter?

2. What do you think of Snitch? Am I actually breaking the vicious cycle of annoying fairy partners?

3. Well, on a scale of 1 to 10, 10 being the highest, what would you give this fic thus far?

And that is all, now press that review button and give me one.

Ciao for now!


	3. Shadow and Gale

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

"So this is Clock Town?" Suzaku asked Snitch as he walked through the northern gates of the great city, into the small park that held the Fairy Fountain, his improved sword now resting on his back.

"Yeppers, if you're looking for any kind of specialty item or information this is your place, if they don't know they can lead you to someone who does," Snitch stated as he floated near Suzaku's head, "Never been here before so I can't help with directions, but I know plenty of things about it."

Suzaku nodded his head, smirking as he glanced at the fairy, "Bloody useful little thing you are, no wonder Link was able to do so much," he commented.

"A compliment from you, well now that seems unusial,"

"Hey, take em when you can get em pipsqueak," Suzaku stated as he continued to smirk as he walked through the town into the main square.

With one look at the giant clocktower that dominated the square Suzaku whistled as he began walking about it, looking at it from all angles. Eventually standing in front of the entrance to the waterworks he crossed his arms and looked up. That is until somebody yelled out, "LINK! That can't be you can it?"

"Oh god damn it," Suzaku growled as he turned to the voice, a tall man with long blue hair and wearing brown leather armor, "Who are you?"

"Oh come on Link, don't tell me you don't recognize me," the man said as he held out his hand and smiled, "I see you decided to go for a gothic hero look, I must say it looks good on you."

"I'm not Link, my name is Suzaku," he stated simply as he crossed his arms, looking at the other man.

"Oh I'm sorry, you just look so much like Link and you have a fairy with you, well I guess I should introduce myself then, my name's Kafei," the man said as he scratched the back of his head looking embarrassed, "If there's anything I can do for you please tell me, I'm the mayor of this town."

"Well since you know Link, do you know where he went after he left here?"

"I'm sorry, but the Skullkid might, he lives by the entrance to the Southern Swamp," Kafei said as he pointed off towards the southern exit of town, "Why are you looking for him?"

"He owes me a duel," Suzaku stated, Kafei nodding in understandment.

"I see, well then I hope the one who deserves to win does so. Whether it be you or Link. Though if you could, when you see him, tell him all the people in Terminia wish him well," Kafei asked looking into Suzaku's eyes.

"……Why not?" Suzaku answered as he shrugged his shoulders walking off to the south, Snitch following close behind.

Passing through the gate Snitch spoke up, "You seem a lot more, pleasant right now. What's up?"

"Town, lots of people, starting a commotion would be a very bad idea,"

"And here I thought you were strong but stupid,"

"Shut up puffball,"

Suzaku walked straight down the middle of the road towards the southern swamp, the local monsters making every possible attempt to keep away from him. That is until a giant shadow appeared around him, "What the hell is…" Suzaku asked as he suddenly got knocked over by something very large hitting him in the back, something that suddenly took his wallet full of rupees.

Suzaku bolted up and looked into the sky, seeing a large, fat bird flying about with his wallet, "You goddess damn bird! Give me my wallet before I tear you limb from limb!" he roared as the bird responded with only a squawking laugh as it flew in circles over him.

"Got any ranged attacks?" Snitch asked as he flew up and started flying about the bird.

"No, but I can make one," Suzaku answered as he prepared to perform a spin slash but his sword was in a weird position, the blade was vertical instead of horizontal as he positioned his body perpendicular to a certain point on the bird's path. "Spin Slash Vertigo!" Suzaku yelled out as he jumped up into the air and span about, launching the wave of black fire vertically instead of a horizontally like he did before.

"What the hell?" Snitch yelped as he moved out of the way as the bird was engulfed in the fire, squawking as its body was consumed on it's way to the ground.

Suzaku made one tiny mistake, he forgot to figure out how to land and ending up landing flat on his face and belly, "…Ouch…" he commented slowly picking himself up, looking rather ridiculous covered in dust he had picked up from the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Snitch asked floating about Suzaku's head as he walked over to pick up his wallet, which was slightly singed.

"My Spin Slash, a magical attack which uses my sword as a focal point," Suzaku explained as he began to dust himself off, "Didn't think a vertical attack would actually work."

"Well it did, despite the fact your landing needs some serious work," Snitch sung as Suzaku glared at him, "Well it's true."

"It's been a while since I saw the Spin Slash," a high pitched voice said as a blue fairy raced over to where they were, a purple fairy and a small boy who looked like a scarecrow with legs hobbled over, "Wow, you look like someone I knew about seven years ago."

"Why hello there sweet cheeks, how you doin?" Snitch said as he strutted over to the blue fairy, Suzaku smirking as he held back a chuckle.

"Oh shut up you!" the blue fairy snapped ramming into Snitch sending him a couple feet backward.

"Hi mister, what are you doing out here? Not many people travel to the swamp," the little scarecrow kid asked.

"You're the Skullkid correct?" Suzaku asked looking down at the kid.

"Yep, what do you want?"

"Do you happen to know where a person named Link went, he was hear about seven years ago?" Snitch asked before Suzaku could say anything.

"Link? He went to the west, over the big water, why do you ask?"

"That's all I needed to know," Suzaku stated as he began to walk towards the ocean, ignoring the question.

"It's a warrior thing," Snitch stated as he floated off after Suzaku, all of the sudden the blue fairy careening in front of Suzaku stopping him.

"You want to fight him don't you? I'll tell you something you should know, you can't beat him, nobody can beat Link now," the blue fairy declared as she danced in front of Suzaku's face.

"I fought him in Hyrule, and almost defeated him, what makes you so sure I can't beat him?" Suzaku asked smirking as he looked at the fairy.

"Because Link has the power of the Fierce Deity, he has the power of a god at his command," the blue fairy declared, flying in front of him almost like she was taunting Suzaku.

"The Fierce Deity?" Suzaku asked blinking, never having heard that name before.

"A god sealed away by the goddesses Din, Farore, and Nayru," Snitch stated as he knocked the blue fairy out of the way, "It took the combined power of all three to do it as well. A god of war and many other things, it's said he created the Gerudo against the wishes of the Goddesses and brought conflict into the world."

"Well you're rude and crude, but you do know your stuff, I'll give you…" the blue fairy said as she knocked Snitch out of the way, "That!"

Suzaku started chuckling at this little show, and then began to walk off again, "Well enough of that, I have to catch up to him now."

"You won't beat him," the blue fairy stated as she flew back to the Skullkid.

"See you mister!" the Skullkid yelled out as he waved goodbye.

"Yah, see yah kid," Suzaku said as he continued on, not even bothering to turn around.

The rest of their trip was rather uneventful as they neared the great gateway to the ocean, "So what do I need to know? Any ships nearby or towns?"

"Towns, no. There is however a pirate stronghold, and they always have ships," Snitch stated as Suzaku came to the beach, a long expansion of nothing but a few run down buildings, a ocean platform, and sand, lots of sand.

"Oh goody, it's a big beach," Suzaku stated as he walked towards the water, looking out over the water, "How I hate large bodies of water."

"Well the voyage is going to be a bitch then," Snitch stated.

"That's the first time I heard you cuss," Suzaku stated smirking, "I'm rubbing off on you."

"And I'll have you hitting on women in no time," Snitch replied as he landed on top of Suzaku's head.

"Anything's possible, I was deprived growing up so it's gonna take some work," Suzaku stated as he looked to the north, and saw a fortress further up the beach, "That it?"

"Yep, a Gerudo fortress, a perfect opportunity,"

"You wouldn't dare," Suzaku challenged grinning confidently.

"Wanna bet?"

"Actually…you would, but it won't work. Well then, since they're Gerudo I'm going to be dropping the nice guy act," Suzaku stated as he began to stretch, preparing for something, "You better keep up, I'm going to do this fast."

Snitch only sped off towards the fortress in response, Suzaku smirking as he seemed to vanish as the shadows seemed to move towards the fortress. "So you can merge into the shadows?" Snitch asked moving closer to the shadowy cliff as he continued to speed off to the fortress.

"What was your first clue?" Suzaku's voice asked as the shadows seemed to move faster.

Suzaku reappeared just ahead of Snitch on the roof of the fortress, he knelt down and looked over the edge at the patrolling Gerudo guards below. He stayed there for about a minute before he jumped down all three stories to the ground, alerting all of the guards nearby to his presence. "That idiot," Snitch muttered as he flew down after him.

The guards began running over to him, pikes lowered and ready to attack. Suzaku stood still, his left hand on his hip and he looked at them with a predatory smirk, "You have five second to drop your weapons before I start killing you," he stated simply as he drew his sword with his right hand and grabbed his shield with his left.

"Who do you think you are making threats? We outnumber you a hundred to one," one of the Gerudo stated bravely.

"One," Suzaku counted.

"He's cocky, shall we show him what we can do?"

"Two,"

"Leave it to a Terminian to be overconfident,"

"Three,"

"Alright, let's get him!"

"Four,"

The Gerudo began to charge after him, preparing to cleave him in two, "Five," Suzaku said as he leaped forward and impaled the first of the Gerudo and then leaped backwards and brought his shield up as the Gerudo crumpled to the ground, a pool of blood forming around the broken form, "Last chance."

"Stand back, you're no match for him," a Gerudo in a black outfit said as she walked forward, two large scimitars in her hands, "What's your name?"

"Suzaku Meibatsu," he responded as he studied her, flaming red hair tied up in a ponytail, gold irises, slightly less tanned skin than the other, the standard baggy pants and tiny tank top, but she also wore an ornate guantlet on her right hand and was wearing boots instead of the standard pointed shoes. From what he could tell she also trained a lot more because she also looked a lot more toned than the others around her.

"Phoenix Retribution, what about your real name?" the Gerudo asked as she took up a fighting stance as the others backed away.

"I was born without a name thus I chose one,"

"What do you want with us?"

"A ship to travel over the ocean," Suzaku stated strapping his shield back onto his back and holding his sword with both hands.

"Tell you what, you beat me and we'll take you over the sea, but if I win you become our slave and do whatever we tell you to do," she stated with an evil smirk.

"Not good enough, I can just take a ship and then buy a crew after I kill you all,"

"If you can beat me you could, I am the strongest one here," she stated as she other Gerudo began to crowd around the circle they had formed for the fighting ring, "How about this, I win, you become our slave, you win I become yours. My freedom up against yours, is that a fair trade?"

"Now why would I need you?" Suzaku asked smirking, obviously beginning to enjoy this part of their fight.

"Not only am I an accomplished swordswoman, but I am also an accomplished pilot and I own my own personal ship, you get what you came here for and you get the best pilot here,"

"An interesting bet, I admit that. Let me think about it," Suzaku said as he charged forward, jumping up and slashing downwards, "I accept!"

"Then it's time for me to win this fight," the Gerudo said as she dodged to the left and then slashed at him, "You'll never beat Tira of the Gale!"

"Tira of the Gale?" Suzaku asked as he let go of his sword with right hand and blocked the attack with his sword, "Is that the best you could come up with?"

"Like Pheonix Retribution is any better," Tira snapped as she jumped back and then jumped forward in a spinning attack.

"Certainly better than what I used to be called," Suzaku replied as he melted into the shadows in the ground and then reappeared behind her as he stabbed at her.

"So you have some magic," Tira stated as she landed on one foot as she pivoted around and jumped back, dropping the scimitar in her right hand as a fireball shot out from her palm.

"Impressive," Suzaku stated as he brought his sword up and cut the fireball in half, dispersing it before it ever touched him, "But that attack is nothing compared to the fire spell I once had to face."

"Oh really? I spent a year planning the theft to get this gauntlet, what could possibly be stronger than this?" Tira asked bringing the gauntlet up with a smirk, showing him the glyph that adorned the top of it.

"I faced the fires of Din herself," Suzaku stated as he put his sword away studying the strange glyph, "And I think I just figured out how to beat you."

"Oh really? Well bring it on!" Tira yelled as she charged forward as she fired off another fireball.

Suzaku dodged it as a he took out his pen and began copying the glyph onto his left glove. Smirking as he continued to dodge fireballs and sword slashes. "Well then, let's see if it works!" Suzaku yelled as he charged forward, putting his pen away and drawing his sword again.

He brought his sword up and down trying to slash Tira in half as she blocked his attack, Suzaku smirked as he began pushing down harder, "Right where I want you," he stated as he opened his left palm as a dark flame formed in it.

"What?" Tira yelped as she stared at the flame, "How are you…"

"I have an exceptionally good memory," Suzaku stated as he shot a dark fireball from his palm which hit Tira right in the stomach, sending her back into a crate.

Unlike the dark flames from his spin slash, the fireball's flames went out immediately after it had collided with her. However it was apparently enough because Tira only barely managed to stand back up, "I won't lose to you," she panted as she held out her hand again for another fireball.

"You already have," Suzaku stated as he looked at the top of his left hand, the glyph had vanished from it, "How annoying, it looks like I would need something more permanent to put it on."

"You bastard, I haven't lost!" Tira yelled as she shot off another fireball, but was knocked down by the recoil.

Suzaku stood there and let the fireball hit him square in the chest, however it didn't even get a grunt from him as he just shrugged it off. "You've lost, showing me that glyph was a big mistake, now just accept the truth," Suzaku yawned out, growing bored with the fight.

"What…makes you think I'll keep my word?" Tira asked trying to get up.

"Because I know the Gerudo, once you give your word on something you keep it," Suzaku stated as he smirked, crossing his arms as he walked over to her, "You lost."

Tira looked down at the ground and grimaced, "Fine I lost, I'm your slave now. What do you want me to do? Strip naked? Have sex with you? What?"

"You really don't have a very high opinion of the male gender do you?" Suzaku asked as Snitch began whispering into his ear, "You're taking me across the ocean, that's what I'm going to have you do."

Tira looked at him like he was insane for a moment, and then sighed as she got up slowly, "Fine, I'm taking you across the ocean."

"Good, now take me to this ship of yours," Suzaku ordered.

And that's where I'll be ending it for this chapter. How unlike me, I have apparently added two supporting characters this early instead of my usual one. I didn't even plan this one, halfway through that dialogue Tira and Suzaku had before they started fighting I realized that she would actually make a good supporting character for him, so I went back and gave her a better description, a better name than what I had before, a special ability, and changed the dialogue up. Gotta say I like the possibilities this opens up. Well then, off to my normal questions…

1. I think I'm getting the hang of writing again, so is this chapter any better written than the last two?

2. What do you think of Tira?

3. Any guesses on what the next chapter is going to be about, or what major plot point I'll end up doing next? (Feel free to suggest stuff you would like to see me do as well, if I like it I'll do it)

The fights are getting longer and Suzaku is starting to have to think about his moves, I wonder exactly what will happen next? Well you better review to find out.


	4. Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

On a fast sailing vessel, one made for only a few people, Suzaku was sitting at the bow of the ship, watching them speed forward, Snitch was currently lying on the stern railing, apparently feeling very seasick, and Tira was at the wheel piloting the ship. Tira was watching Suzaku, obvious distrust in her eyes as she mumbled to herself, "How did he beat me?"

"It's because he's the shadow of a very powerful man," Snitch spoke up weakly.

"A shadow?" Tira asked turning around to look at the little black fairy.

"The shadow of Link, the current Fierce Deity. I sensed that connection the moment I met him. That's why he needed the vessel, he is hunting Link done,"

"The Fierce Deity, he plans on hunting down the Fierce Deity?" Tira asked looking back at Suzaku, "What kind of insane man would even consider such a thing?"

"A shadow of the Fierce Deity, if anybody can find the Fierce Deity let alone kill him, it's him," Snitch stated, "From what I can tell, they've fought before."

"How did it go?" Tira asked.

"He apparently lost, that's all I can tell,"

The boat began to rock back and forth, the waves about them beginning to grow larger. Tira began struggling with the wheel, let the wind didn't change at all, it kept blowing them forward. "What's going on?" Suzaku yelled as he stood up and walked over to them.

"I don't know. The waves shouldn't be…" Tira began to say as she suddenly yelled out, "Shit! It's Morpha!"

"Morpha?" Suzaku stated as he walked to the port side of the ship and looked over, "MORPHA! Get you ass up here!"

The waves stopped as a large tentacle made of water slowly rose above the waves as it traveled alongside them as a red gelatinous orb slowly rose through the tentacle. "How dare you impede my journey Morpha!" Suzaku roared out as he glared at the orb.

"Dark Link, it has been some time since we last met," a strange, gurgling voice stated.

"I am no longer Dark Link, I am Suzaku Meibatsu!" Suzaku roared as the voice chuckled, "Do you understand me Morpha?"

"Very well, Suzaku, I understand. Where is it that you are going?" Morpha asked as the tentacle and the orb moved to look at Tira and Snitch, "With such weak companions?"

"The fairy is my guide, the woman is the pilot of the ship," Suzaku stated glaring at Morpha, "Their fate is mine to decide, not yours. To attack them is to provoke me."

"Worried about your pets?" Morpha asked as the tentacle circled about Tira and Snitch, "I didn't know you could feel compassion."

"Morpha you are trying my patience, leave now or be prepared to die a second time," Suzaku growled as he unsheathed his sword pointing it at the orb.

"Very well, Suzaku, I shall leave," Morpha said as the water tentacle slowly began to sink back into the ocean, "Until we meet again."

With that the waters calmed as the boat steadied, Suzaku sheathed his sword and sneered looking at the water, "Why must I be reminded of my past?" he asked himself as he went back to sit at the front of the ship.

"He threatened Morpha, the scourge of the seas," Tira said as she stared wide eyed at him, "And not only did Morpha listen, it worked."

"Like I said," Snitch stated, as he seemed to shine a little greener, "He is the only one who has a chance to defeat the Fierce Deity."

"I doubt it, no man born on this earth could stand a chance against a god,"

Snitch suddenly turned really green as he let out a long stream of liquid over the side of the railing. "That's disgusting," Tira commented as she turned back around to look towards the bow.

Later on that night, Suzaku was laying in the middle of the deck looking up to the stars. Apparently enjoying the ocean air and the gentle breeze that was blowing, it was one of the few moments where he seemed at peace. He was alone up on deck, both Tira and Snitch having gone below deck to go to sleep. He himself was slowly falling asleep, smirking as he did so…

_"I know you're looking for me," a dark voice came to Suzaku on a boundless plain._

_"Link," Suzaku growled drawing his sword and looking for the source of the voice._

_"So you recognize me, even now? I must say I'm impressed," the voice came to him again, "Don't bother looking for me. This is my realm, the realm of dreams."_

_"Where are you!" Suzaku roared as he looked about even more, peering into the distance with squinted eyes._

_"You'll never find me Dark Link, I've mastered my powers, as things stand this is a pointless war you wish to fight,"_

_"I AM NOT DARK LINK!" Suzaku roared as the plains began to shatter apart, being replaced by a burning inferno, "My name is Suzaku! I am not a part of you! I am not your dark half! I am my own being!"_

_A shimmering image began to take shape from within the fire the shape of a massive armored warrior, which slowly vanished, "So in your dreams you are the master, not I. Very well Dark Link, we will meet again, next time it shall be in person. That is if you can find me."_

_"Damn you! Come back here you bastard!"_

Suzaku bolted up from his sleep in a cold sweat, breathing heavily, and to make matters worse he was facing Tira who was kneeling down in front of him, "Bad dream?" she asked smirking.

"Oh shut up you harlot," Suzaku grumbled as he got up and walked to the nearest railing.

"Moody," Tira commented as she began to pilot the ship again.

"So what's the first stop?" Suzaku asked not turning around as he looked out over the sea.

"A town called Harvio, We should be seeing land at any moment now,"

"Harvio, weird name," Suzaku mused as he took out his notebook and pen, turning to a page opposite of a sketchy map of what parts of Terminia he had seen he walked towards the bow of the ship and prepared to draw what he would see.

The ship slowly pulled into a large docking platform, a great wall encircling the entire town and stretching out into the sea with great sea gates to control what get in and out of the harbor. Looking out at the town Suzaku grimaced slightly, it looked like it was put together hastily for the most part with only a few well built buildings, the largest of which was a tavern that was right next to the port. The locals were dressed like they could at any moment take off on the many ships that lined the docks that stretched from one side of the city to the other, many of them with all manner of swords at their sides. "Well you could have told me this was a pirate town," Suzaku stated dryly as he looked at Tira.

"But then I wouldn't have seen the face you're making," she replied sweetly.

Suzaku growled deep in his throat as they slowed, Tira pulling a few levers near the wheel as the sails closed up around the masts as she jumped down to the deck and threw a rope to a waiting harbor boy who immediately tied the rope to the dock. "Tira of the Gale! It's been a while since we saw your sweet ass here!" a gigantic muscular man yelled out as he walked over to them.

The man was wearing a red leather vest, tanned baggy pants, and heavy boots. His darkly tanned skin contrasted with his fair blonde hair and his emerald green eyes, but his stubbly beard seemed perfectly in place. At his side was a large broadsword which looked like it had seen more than it's fair share of battles. "Well if it isn't Kain the Storm Blade, still alive I see," Tira yelled back as she jumped a ten foot gap to the dock as the harbor boy placed a board across the gap to the ship.

Suzaku began to walk across the board with ease as Snitch came out from below deck and began following, flying like he was drunk. "Whose this strapping young man Tira? You're lover?" the large man laughed out looking at Suzaku.

"No," they both said, Suzaku calmly like it was a reasonable mistake, Tira in an angry tone as she smacked Kain across the head, having to jump up to do so. "I'm not even interested in him," Tira added hastily.

"Then why the hell did you let him on your ship? You never even let one of your fellow Gerudo on it while you were out on the ocean," Kain asked looking at Suzaku, trying to size him up.

"She lost a bet she made while she fought him," Snitch muttered as he landed on Suzaku's shoulder.

"Really? Tira lost in a fight?" Kain said walking over to get a better look at Suzaku who was now standing on the dock, looking into his eyes, "Well if I didn't know better I'd say you were a goddess damned demon with those red eyes of yours."

"He certainly fights like one," Tira stated as she crossed her arms and sighed, "The only person to ever beat me besides you."

"Really?" Kain said looking back at her for a moment with a surprised expression, then looking at Suzaku he grinned and held out his massive hand, "Pleased to meet you buddy, Kain of the Storm Blade at your service."

Suzaku looked into Kain's eyes for a moment, smirked and accepted the handshake, "Suzaku Meibatsu, or Pheonix Retribution in the common tongue."

"Strong grip, means one of two things, the first is that you fight or train a lot, the second is that you play with your sword too much," Kain said with a smirk, "I'm betting it's the former."

Their hands parted as Suzaku asked, "It's the latter for you isn't it?"

"Ooh, he's got a sense of humor too, you sure you don't want him Tira? I've got a sister in Feran that would love to meet him," Kain asked with a broad grin as he looked back at Tira with his hands on his hips.

"Go ahead, I'm sure he'd love her," Tira said shrugging her shoulders.

"Alrighty then! Next time you're in Feran you have to look my sister up, her name's Kara,"

"Good luck getting him to do that," Snitch mumbled, obviously still not feeling well, "The guy has no interest in women…or men."

"Well that's too bad," Kain sighed looking at Suzaku, "I could just imagine the children you two would have. They'd be the next rulers of the world with her brains and your strength."

"Heh, maybe," Suzaku commented as he looked into the sky, "Right now only one thing I'm interested in. And that's finding the one man who beat me, and taking my revenge."

"Ahhh, getting even is something I can relate too," Kain stated as he put his hands back on his hips, "Had to have been one hell of a fighter to beat somebody with the kind of strength I see in your eyes."

"Indeed," Suzaku answered, "Tell me, was their any major crisis that threatened any major group of people that happened seven years ago?"

"Seven years ago you say?" Kain asked as he began to stroke his chin, "Actually there was, I forgot where exactly but the pirate lord here has records that would probably tell you. If you can gain an audience with him I'm sure he'll let you, he's known for being a generous man when it comes to knowledge."

"Good luck getting an audience with him, he hardly sees anyone, you'll have to prove yourself somehow," Tira commented.

"I'm just going to see him, no sense in beating around the bush," Suzaku stated as he looked up towards a slightly raised portion of the town, a large manor residing on it, "That his place?"

"Yes, but if you cause a commotion he'll just…" Kain began to say as Suzaku seemed to vanish, "…escape? Where did he go?"

Elsewhere, inside the manor in the inner chambers, a man with a large black beard and a long mane of black hair sat in a cushioned chair. He wore a elegant navy blue buttoned up jacket and ebony black pants. He was looking at a map on the desk in front of him when all of the sudden he heard a voice, "So you are the pirate lord around here?" Suzaku asked as he appeared behind him.

"Pretty impressive to get in here without anybody knowing it, you must have gone through a lot of trouble. So tell me, why are you here?" the pirate lord asked, sitting in his seat as he continued to look at the map, "If it was my head I would be dead right now, so you must want something."

"A bit of information," Suzaku replied as he walked around and leaned against the desk as he looked down on the pirate lord's face, "Concerning a major crisis that occurred about seven years ago."

"An awful lot of trouble to go through, just for a little tidbit of information like that. This information must be important to you."

"Yes, because it will lead me to my prey,"

"You're prey? So you are hunting somebody, what makes you think this will help?"

"Trouble attracts him,"

"The heroic type then, so why do you want to find him?"

"Revenge, simple as that,"

"Very well, go to the city of Kentav, it's pretty far to the south from here, it was on the outskirts of the crisis, from there you'll have to go inland,"

"You have been most helpful,"

"What's your name?"

"Just call me, Meibatsu," Suzaku stated as he vanished once again into the shadows.

"Meibatsu eh? Retribution, gotta say, he's certainly an interesting character,"

Elsewhere, in the tavern near the harbor, Tira and Kain were talking at a table, Snitch currently drinking from a normal sized mug of ale, and somehow had drained half of it, where he put it was a complete mystery however. Suzaku appeared from a corner of the tavern, startling a couple of the pirates that were sitting at a nearby table as he walked over to Tira and Kain. "That has got to be the creepiest thing I've ever seen," Kain chuckled as Suzaku sat down, "The way you can just come out of nowhere like that."

"It's a gift, Tira, our next destination is Kentav," Suzaku stated simply.

"Great, a xenophobic kingdom, that's going to be easy," Tira mumbled.

"Nobody said this was ever going to be easy,"

"It will be now, I'm coming along," Kain declared as he crossed his arms and grinned.

"No," Suzaku stated, "I don't need you, I don't need another weakling."

"Wanna bet? I can beat you," Kain stated confidently.

"I seriously doubt that,"

"I'll take you on right now, I win I go with you guys, you win I stay here," Kain stated, "It's win-win for you, you lose you get a strong ally, you win and you won't have a stowaway."

"You know what, I'll accept just because I need to entertainment," Suzaku said as he got up, "Outside I assume?"

"Yep," Kain said as he got up as well, "This is gonna be fun."

And that's where I'm ending it for now. And you thought my other cliffhangers were evil. Good guess by the way Intemptesta. And good guess Total Darkness on what I was going to do next. I had already finished the boat part by the time I got your review too. Well without further ado……

1. Is it any better than the other chapters?

2. What do you think of Kain?

3. So what do you think will happen? Will Kain win or lose?

4. What do you think of Suzaku now?

5. What do you think of Snitch now?

6. What do you think of Tira now?

Well that's all. Now press that review button. Ciao for now.


	5. Disguised Deva

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

Suzaku and Kain stood under a setting sun, on the paved street before the docks. Kain with his gigantic broadsword gripped in both hands, Suzaku with his longsword in his right and his shield in his left. Both were smirking, their eyes locked together as they slowly began to walk about in a circle, judging each other and sizing each other up. Suzaku was the first to make a move as he darted in low to attack Kain's belly. Kain didn't even bother blocking he made his own attack, slashing along the ground to cut Suzaku in half. "All or nothing I see," Suzaku commented as he back-flipped out of the way, "And I was worried this was going to be a boring fight."

"I wouldn't underestimate me Suzaku, I'm a lot stronger than I look," Kain said, a friendly smile coming to his face, "As I expect you are. Come, show me your real power now."

"So you could tell I was holding back?" Suzaku asked with a smirk as he held his sword out to the side, "I suppose I should show you my most powerful attack then, I hope you do the same."

Kain didn't bother answering as he came forward, slashing along the ground again, his sword sparking against the rock as friction built up as Suzaku side jumped and rolled forward, only to be forced back again as Kain changed his sword arc to attack once again, a shower of sparks coming up from the ground as Kain lifted his sword in an attempted slash. Suzaku grimaced as Kain continued to fight in the same manner, Suzaku each and every time jumping or rolling out of the way. Eventually Suzaku growled out, "Damn it! Fight me and stop playing around!"

"He isn't playing, he has you right where he wants you," Tira commented from the sidelines, "Look around you at your feet."

Suzaku growled deep in his throat as he did so, "A sigil," he stated as he looked about him, "You were cutting into the ground on purpose this entire time."

"Yes I was, now give up Suzaku, you'll never get out of that sigil before I activate it," Kain stated as he leaned on his sword, "I am a spellblade, if you manage to stay conscious after I use that sigil, I have thousands more I can use. You can't beat me."

"I must say, you're pretty fast for a big guy to draw this thing without me even realizing you were doing it," Suzaku said as he threw his shield up into the air.

"You're pretty strong for a little guy, I could feel the wind parting as you tried to strike each and every time," Kain said.

Suzaku charged as the shield began to fall back to the ground, "Wrong move," Kain sighed as he snapped his fingers, lightning bolts surged up from the ground, however instead of heading for Suzaku it was being attracted to the shield, "What?"

"The Storm Blade, I figured it had something to do with electricity," Suzaku commented as he dodged around the bolts, his sword low as he prepared to slash upwards.

"Bravo," Kain said as Suzaku began to attack, twirling around to the side as he slashed downwards, against Suzaku's sword, sparks flying as Kain slashed through the sword, "But not good enough."

An orb of blue energy formed in Kain's right hand as he let go of his sword, and punched Suzaku in the shoulder. The energy exploded sending Suzaku flying into a pile of crates nearby. "Your sword is broken, and I just sent eight hundred volts of electricity into your body, you lost," Kain said as Suzaku slowly got up.

"Never,"

"You lost Suzaku, accept it, you can't beat me,"

"I will never lose to the likes of you,"

"You have, accept it and take solace you have my power on your side now,"

_Never, I will not accept this…I will not, can not lose. If I lose to this mere mortal, what hope do I have against the Fierce Deity?_ Suzaku looked up and glared at Kain as he threw his sword to the side. _Is it because I am denying my connection to him? I don't remember being this weak, the fires of Din were far stronger than his attack. And I withstood those easily. I WILL NOT LOSE TO HIM!_ "I see you finally see the light of reason," Kain said as he slowly sheathed his sword, Suzaku's head lowered, "That's good to know."

_I will not lose, I may have once been that bastards shadow, his darkness, but I am now my own being. I may be Dark Link…No, I may have been Dark Link. But I am no longer, I have my own strengths, my own powers!_ Suzaku seemed to be burning up as Kain neared him, "Don't tell me you still want to fight man, you can't fight without a sword."

_Just as Link still has his own darkness, I have my own light. I will use all of my light, all of my darkness to fight! I will not lose!_ Suzaku looked up as his right arm began to spark flames, white and black flames. _I will not lose!_ Suzaku charged Kain as the flames began to slowly envelop his arm, eating away at his clothing and then slowly at his arm. He punched Kain in the stomach with all of his strength as the flames burst forth and sent Kain straight into the water as his arm was slowly burning, even as the flames slowly died out. _I will not lose, I will never lose. I cannot lose. I can never lose to anybody._ Suzaku fell to his knees as he clutched his right arm, now completely burnt as the flames finally died out. "Well it seems you won, I lost my sword and unless someone helps me up I'm stuck in the water," Kain yelled out from where he was floating, "What the hell was that attack anyway? I've never seen anything like it in my life."

Suzaku didn't answer his face was contorted in a pain that was beyond petty words such as agony and torment, however he refused to allow himself to fall unconscious. Tira walked over to him to look at his wound, Snitch flying over as he too looked at it, "What was that, I've never seen fires like it before," Tira said as Snitch seemed like he was thinking, Tira tried shaking Suzaku to get his attention, however he seemed cut off from the world, "Come on tough guy, lets hear you gloat over this."

"Tira, I think he's really hurt, those weren't magical flames, and they weren't normal ones either. It was something else, something more powerful," Snitch stated as he floated near Suzaku's face, "If he didn't fall in the water, I suspect Kain would be very dead right about now."

"Can we move him?" Tira asked starting to look concerned, "We should bandage his wounds or something."

"Yes, however that won't do much good, the wound is already healing, I'll explain more once we get him back," Snitch said as he looked over the side to watch Kain, "Hey could you give us a hand moving him?"

"He knock himself out or something?" Kain asked as Snitch floated down and picked Kain up by his collar, "Damn, for a little fairy you're pretty damn strong."

"No talky, you heavy, very heavy, me using much magic," Snitch muttered out as he got Kain up far enough so that he could grab onto the pavement.

"God damn it! Wake the hell up!" Tira yelled at Suzaku, "You better not die on me!"

"Why Tira, you actually do like him," Kain laughed as he walked over.

"Hell no, if he dies I can't show my face back home ever again," Tira snapped at him as they picked Suzaku up by the legs and arms, "I bet my freedom against his, I lost which means I not only have to obey him but I also have to keep him safe."

"Gerudo customs?" Snitch wheezed out lying on Kain's shoulder.

"Pirate Customs at that, one honors one's bets at all costs," Kain stated, and then with a smirk he added, "Though I'm no pirate."

"Coming anyway now that he can't complain aren't you?" Tira asked as if she already knew the answer.

"Of course, anybody whose willing to go this far just to win in a fight deserves some respect, and some protection from his enemies," Kain said with a smirk, "He won, but I'm coming to make sure he's alright. He can try and kick me off once he wakes up."

"He's finally gone to sleep, the stubborn bastard," Snitch grumbled as he shakily flew up from below deck on the ship, all of them now back on the water moving towards their destination, Kentav.

"Seasick again?" Tira asked from the helm, "How is it that you get seasick when you're not even standing on the deck?"

"I was wondering that myself," Kain commented from his position sitting on the starboard railing.

"Well…I suppose it's more psychological than physical, it's all the ups and downs, the smell, and the water," Snitch muttered out as he landing on the railing next to Kain, "If I roll the wrong way could yah catch me?"

"So tell me, what's a guy like him doing chasing around somebody he fought seven years ago anyway?" Kain asked nobody in particular.

"Who knows, could be the fact he was born as just a shadow of him," Snitch mumbled out.

"So who is this fellow anyway? Ya'll haven't told me anything yet,"

"The Fierce Deity," Tira stated, "He's after a god."

"Daaamn," Kain laughed out, "That's one ambitious son of a bitch. Going after a dark god, but hell. After seeing that last attack he did to me, I say he's got a pretty good chance of succeeding."

"Yah I know, but it's a dark god that took all three of the goddesses to defeat, he would have to become at least that strong in order to defeat him," Tira sighed as she leaned on the wheel, "To even consider such a thing is arrogant."

"If you haven't noticed, he's one arrogant bastard," Snitch muttered.

"Got a point," Kain laughed out grinning the entire time, "But hell, if he can beat the Fierce Deity, so can I!"

"Oh really? Hey, maybe you're right," Tira said as she began to chuckle, "Maybe the Fierce Deity is some washed up old warrior, I could probably beat him."

"Yah, some dried up old legend that our momma's told us to make us go to bed,"

"Is that so?" a dark voice asked as the afternoon skies darkened, "Washed up. Dried up?"

A thick fog began to enshroud the ship as something appeared on the bow of the ship, a tall humanoid shape. "What the hell?" Kain said as he picked up a new sword and prepared for a fight, "Who the hell are you?"

The figure slowly walked forward, black armor appeared over a blue tunic and black pants, a crescent moon on one breast, a gold triangle on the other. Dark demonic markings on his face, his hair however was dark blue and his eyes were liquid pools of sapphire blue. "By the goddesses, the Fierce Deity, he really has been reborn…" Tira said wide eyed as she stared in fear of what had appeared, however something didn't seem quite right.

"Hardly, I am but a shadow of my master," it stated as a longsword formed from the fog about it, a longsword which emitted a blue aura, "I am...Seiryu."

"What do you want?" Kain growled as he walked forward, sword at the ready, Seiryu looking at him with an amused expression.

"To kill you heretics for even considering yourself in the same league as my master," he replied simply as he seemed to teleport behind Kain, "Die."

"I don't think so!" Kain yelled as he tried sweeping Seiryu's feet out from under him, failing miserably at even causing him to move.

"Spellblade, you don't even have a chance against me, the shadow incarnation of water," Seiryu stated as he backhanded Kain across the deck, "None of you do."

"Tira!" Snitch yelled, floating next to Seiryu, "He's weak against fire!"

"What! Why you little insect!" Seiryu roared swiping at, and missing, Snitch who immediately flew off over the sea.

"Got it," Tira said as she somersaulted down and aimed her gauntlet at him, "Eat Fireballs bastard."

"You can hit me," Seiryu stated as he stepped out of the way of each and every fireball Tira shot at him, "My turn."

"Hey dumbass! Forget about someone?" Kain yelled as he began to furiously slash away at Seiryu, who easily blocked each strike with his longsword.

"It won't work spellblade, your attempts at forcing me to form a sigil with the afterimage of my sword's aura won't work," Seiryu stated coldly as he balled his free hand up and prepared to punch Kain.

An explosion hit Seiryu straight in the back, Tira having worked her way to stand behind him while Kain kept him busy. "Clever, having one of you keep me busy while the other prepares the real attack. Too bad you lack the power necessary to defeat me."

"But I found someone who does!" Snitch's voice yelled out as thousands of tentacles shot out from the ocean, grabbed Seiryu as they dragged him under.

"Bastards! I'll be back for you another time!" Seiryu roared before he was dragged under, as the skies began to return to normal and the fog parted.

"What was that?" Tira asked as Snitch slowly floated down and landed on her shoulder.

"Morpha, it said it would keep the shadow thing busy for a while, it made sure to tell us it didn't stand a chance at actually beating it but it could slow it down," Snitch mumbled, "Remind me to see a competent psychologist about this problem of mine."

"Well what do you know, we owe the little fellow our lives now," Kain laughed as he plopped down on the deck, his sword falling right next to him.

"Oh hell," Tira muttered as she picked up Snitch by the wings and looked at him as he dangled in front of her face, "You aren't going to let us live this down are you?"

"Tell you what, you promise not to throw me overboard for anything I say or do and I'll not speak of this again," Snitch offered weakly as he turned slightly green.

"……Agreed," Tira conceded as she dropped him on the railing.

"Ouch…" Snitch moaned as he started flying below deck.

"Hey Tira, did you ever hear the old legend about the four beasts of the heavens?"

"No," Tira yawned as she walked back up to the wheel, "I'm sure you're gonna tell me whether I like it or not though."

"I would if I remembered it, however I do remember that the names Suzaku and Seiryu were in it. As well as three other names,"

"Knowing Snitch, he knows something about it, he's never spouted off something that was wrong before,"

And that's where I'm ending this chapter. Not my best work, but the real story is starting to take shape. Next chapter and everything should start coming together perfectly. Well onto the questions before I start wanting to reveal stuff that would give too much away.

1. So what do you think was up with the white and black fire? It isn't as obvious as some of you might think.

2. Take a wild guess what I'm doing next chapter. And yes, this one is quite obvious to those who've read my other stuff.

3. So how much do you think I know about the Saint Beasts? And how much do you think I'll be using in this fic?

Oh by the way, Shishin, Kirin, and Shitenno. Don't bother looking it up if that means nothing to you.

Well then, press that review button and ciao for now!


	6. Old Legend

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda, if I did Dark Link and Fierce Deity would be in more games

_"A dreamscape?" Suzaku asked himself, appearing in a room with a singular wispy tree in the middle of it, the floor reflected everything like a mirror, and a thin layer of water and mist covered that._

_He walked through the room towards the tree, slowly looking around, four corners and two doors. "I remember this place," he said, "This is where I fought…"_

_"Me?" Link's dark voice asked as footsteps came from the southern door._

_"Link," Suzaku snarled as he tried to draw a sword, but it was nowhere to be found._

_"Dark Link, you have been quite the thorn recently, you're actually finding my trail. I'm afraid though that I can't allow you to find me," Link said as he appeared, now wearing black blue armor and tunic, black pants, demonic markings on his face, and his eyes and hair had changed to ashen white, "I'm afraid I'll have to kill you and your dear little friends."_

_"Just try it," Suzaku said with a feral look in his eyes, "I have waited for this for far too long."_

_"Then you'll have to wait longer," Link stated as he laughed, "I have sent one of my servants after them already. Seiryu, a true shadow of me. They won't live to see you awaken."_

_"Is this some sort of attempt to break my will?" Suzaku asked crossing his arms and looking at Link, "Killing my so called 'friends.' Do you honestly think that is all it takes to break my will?"_

_"I am darkness itself Link!" Suzaku roared as black and white flames swept out from him, "While you may act evil, you can never truly be evil! I am the true darkness in your heart! Friends? Bah! Darkness stands alone! I need no such bonds! They are only a means to an end!"_

_"Are they?" Link asked, "Is that how you feel about everybody you deal with?"_

_"Why yes," Suzaku answered with a hateful glare._

_"Are you sure?" Link asked as an image of a Gerudo appeared in the dark wet room Suzaku had spent so many years in, "And her?"_

_"Bastard! You wouldn't dare!"_

_"So even you have weaknesses," Link said as he vanished, and for the briefest of moments Shadows saw something that looked familiar, a great lake._

_"That bastard! He sent me on a wild goose chase!"_

Suzaku awoke in a hammock down below the deck of the ship, his right arm bandaged up, but the bandages were a sickly blackish green color. "Well that is not a good sign," he commented as he slowly got up.

"What do you expect summoning both flames of light and darkness to you? They disagreed and tore at your flesh," Snitch's voice came as he lay on a nearby barrel, obviously not feeling well.

"Why are you always seasick? You don't walk on land," Suzaku asked in disbelief.

"It's psychosomatic,"Snitch replied as he passed out.

"Well that explains a few things," Suzaku stated as he slowly made his way up a staircase to the deck above.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE!" Suzaku yelled the moment came out, pointing at Kain.

"I'm here because I'm no pirate, so I could break that little bet," Kain said with a broad smirk, "What are you going to do about it? Toast your other arm?"

Suzaku stood there clenching and unclenching his left fist, "What I wouldn't do to kick your ass right about now. No matter, Tira, head back to Terminia, I know where we need to go."

"Care to fill me in?" Kain asked as he smirked at Suzaku.

"Fine, but you better make yourself useful," Suzaku conceded, "We are heading to Hyrule."

"Hyrule?" Tira said with confusion, "I've never heard of that country."

"What do you mean?" Snitch asked as he slowly flew up to talk with them, "It borders the northern mountains of Terminia."

"No it doesn't, nothing does," Kain reported, "Nobody can cross those mountains, some magical force keeps everything out. And anybody who gets near that force vanishes forever."

"That is where Hyrule lies, my homeland," Suzaku stated firmly, "And I got through just fine."

"Well this is weird," Snitch said as he floated near the railing, "I never considered that possibility for the force."

"The force?" Suzaku asked, "You mean the forest as it pulled against me?"

"Yes, I think it's a dimensional barrier," Snitch stated, "It would make sense wouldn't it?"

"Then…there's two Links aren't there?"

"With two dimensions, most definitely," Snitch commented, "I think your Link came here and re-awoke the Fierce Deity, this realm's Link. And then he might have returned to your realm, or he continued on his journeys and the Fierce Deity went to your realm."

"And is this Fierce Deity a true god?" Kain asked, "If he is another incarnation of a mortal from another realm, is he a god here?"

"Perhaps, all the legends I know from this land would seem to support that theory,"

"How would you know all this?" Tira asked.

"Oh that's simple, Fairies aren't affected by something as silly as multiple dimensions, we can cross those easily," Snitch answered very quickly.

"I want him, I want this Fierce Deity dead," Suzaku stated with a growl, "He is toying with me, he knows me somehow. He knows me too well."

"I know of another, old legend," Kain said, "One that tells a different tale of the Fierce Deity. It was passed down amongst the spellblades, it doesn't specifically refer to the Fierce Deity, but a being like him."

"Do enlighten us," Suzaku stated as he attempted to cross his arms, his right arm refusing to respond.

"Over a thousand years ago stood three warriors, the Holy Knight, the Dark Hunter, and the Ravager. They met in a field with a single tree, a field of battle where nothing else would be harmed, and fought for three days and three nights. In the end the Holy Knight and the Dark Hunter killed each other, however they also left the ravager weakened beyond all healing, and thus he sealed himself away to preserve his life,"

"So what does that all mean?" Tira asked leaning on the steering wheel of the ship.

"I must admit I'm also lost," Snitch added.

"Not a clue really, I really don't know much about it other than that," Kain answered as Suzaku smirked as he sat down on a nearby barrel.

"I do," Suzaku stated as he looked up in the sky, "I think it's about time I learn to fight a power like this."

"Come again?" Kain asked.

"You're earning your keep spellblade," Suzaku stated as he pointed at Kain with his left hand, "You're teaching me some tricks."

"You need to be able to use magic,"

"I can," Suzaku stated, "I can use magic very well."

"Well then, why didn't you…"

"Lack of spells that don't involve massive amounts of shadows,"

"Well that explains that…"

Elsewhere, back in Hyrule, in the Kokiri forest, a man in a green tunic and white pants, a long brown cloak and cowl covering his head. A small fairy floating at his side, "Back home at last," he stated with a long sigh as he looked about.

"It feels good, I'm still surprised you found me Link," the small fairy stated, "You never were one for details."

"But I was always the stubborn one Navi," he replied with a chuckle, "So any regrets?"

"None at all, I learned much in my absence, I can help you so much more now,"

"Then I have no regrets in searching you out," Link stated as they entered an area of the forest that was completely ravaged by black flames, "By the goddesses…"

"Halt who goes….Link?" a small voice said as Link turned around.

"Saria, what happened here?" he asked the small Kokiri girl.

"Somebody, he looked like you…."

"Dark Link…he's taking his revenge out on you…" Link growled as he clenched his fist.

"No…It was somebody else, he was bigger than you, he looked like some kind of dark god, but I could still see a resemblance between you,"

"A dark…God?"

"Yes, he was about to start killing when he saw me," Saria stated as she trembled, "He sniffed the air and then said, 'Tell Suzaku to meet me at the lake.'"

"Suzaku?"

"The name Dark Link calls himself now,"

"Navi, lets…" Link said as Navi seemed to glow brighter.

"I won't stand for this either, we're going right…"

"No," Saria said as she tugged at Links cloak as he started to walk off, "He said he'd come and kill us if anybody but Suzaku came to fight him."

"But…what makes you think Dark Link will care to help you?"

"He won't care about us, but he cares about this fight, he thinks that being is you, and he wants to kill you,"

A malevolent presence filled the burnt glade as a being in black armor and black clothing appeared, grey demonic markings on his tanned face, and dirty grey hair. "So you're the Link, the one whose mere presence revived my master?" he said with a smirk, his eyes glowing with a muddy brown light, "I am Genbu, if you require an opponent I would be more than glad to let you try and take your revenge out on me. I am more or less exactly like my master, save for power and purpose."

"Did he look like that?" Link asked glaring at the self-proclaimed Genbu.

"No," Saria answered backing away from Genbu.

"Though not here, I don't like this place," Genbu stated, "How about that lovely mountain to the north? Tell you what, I'll even let you go and get a better sword than that old thing at your side."

Link glared at Genbu as he unsheathed his sword and held it with both hands, "Oh no, we can't be fighting here, the master says we'll get in Suzaku's way, and we can't have that," Genbu stated as he slowly melted into the ground, "Meet you at that mountain."

And you know what? I'll end it here for now. I decided to branch off a bit and add a little more to the story. It took me so long because I was considering a certain plotline to do in this story, and I didn't like the way the story was taking me before. I was trying to add stuff in too late in the fic, so I decided to ignore the myth stuff. So I only have one question for your folks, where exactly do you think I'm taking this plot? And with that said, press that review button and give me one, ciao for now!


	7. Freeze

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

Several days later, in mountains in the northern part of Terminia, Suzaku, Tira, Kain, and Snitch all stood looking into the highest parts of the mountains. "So this is it?" Tira asked, bundling herself into a warm fur coat.

"I still want to know where you found that thing," Kain commented looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"I could care less," Suzaku butted in as he turned around to face them, his right arm still bandaged up, but apparently much better than it had been a few days ago, "She has it, and that's all that's important."

"Suzaku vanished last night and came back with it," Snitch whispered in Kain's ear.

"This will be the hardest part of this journey I'm afraid," Suzaku told them, "I barely made it over these mountains. So I'll give you a chance to back out."

"Not a chance, Gerudo and pirate honor are at stake for me," Tira stubbornly stated.

"You two are going, which means I'm going," Kain stated, "To go and kill a god, that isn't something you get too many chances to do."

"Well Hyrule's my home," Snitch stated, "I have to go back sometime, might as well go with people I at the least consider friends."

"So the two of you are willing to risk the field?" Suzaku asked.

"How many times must we say this?" both Tira and Kain responded instantly.

"Very well, then lets get going," Suzaku said as they slowly began to make their way across the mountains.

Elsewhere, in Hyrule, inside a temple Link was walking down the red carpet towards a pedestal. "Are you sure this is a good idea Link? It means we release Ganondorf," Navi said as Link stopped in front of the pedestal.

"No, I'm not sure, but…we need to stop this Genbu, and this master he serves," Link stated as he clenched his fist.

"But there must be another way, a less dangerous way,"

"I don't see it though," Link said as he slowly took out a small blue ocarina.

"Hold it right there, who are you to try and open the Door of Time?" a sharp voice demanded as Link whirled about to face whoever it was.

"Zelda?" Link said as he looked at the woman in an elegant white dress who was behind him, looking straight into her bright blue eyes.

"I am Queen Zelda, who are…" she began to say, two solders walking in with spears at the ready, as her eyes rested on the ocarina for a moment and then on Link, "Link…is that you?"

"Yes," Link replied, "I'm back, I'm sorry, but I need the Master Sword, a great evil has…"

"The Dark God and his three minions that now reside in this land?" Zelda stated, "I know about them. Seiryu, Byakko, Genbu, and as the last one refers to himself, Link."

"What? Zelda you can't mean to think that is me can you?" Link asked looking hurt.

"No, but I believe he has some sort of connection to you," Zelda stated as she shooed the guards away, "And I believe you are the only one who can…"

"Not this time I'm afraid," a light airy voice butted in, coming from high above them, "The master does not want him interfering, and thus I am here to further stall him."

"And you are?" Link asked as he looked for the source of the voice.

"Byakko," the voice replied as a figure in white chainmail armor, a white tunic, white pants, and white boots appeared from a sudden gust of wind. "I am Byakko the Tiger of the West."

Link looked into Byakko's glowing white eyes and studied his lithe frame, "So you have come to fight me?"

"Why yes, of course I have," Byakko responded, "We mustn't have you interfering with Suzaku's return."

Back in Terminia, Suzaku and the others slowly crossed the mountain and were nearing a strange distortion in the air. "This is it!" Snitch yelled out, "This is the place where we have to go through.

"Last chance!" Suzaku yelled out.

"For you to shut up!" Tira replied, "We're coming."

"Suit yourselves," Suzaku stated as they slowly began to walk through the field, "Harder going back than it is to leave."

"That is it," Snitch complained as he landed on Kain's shoulder and held on, "I'm having a hell of a time with it."

They walked through the field for at least twenty minutes, across the mountainside, until they reached an area without the snow that blanketed the Terminian mountains. "We're getting close," Suzaku said as a shadow appeared around them.

"Suzaku, I'm disappointed in you, bringing along pawns to a game only kings get to fight in," Seiryu said as he appeared higher up on the mountainside.

"And you are?" Suzaku asked as he unsheathed his sword.

"Seiryu, the Dragon of the East," Seiryu responded with a coy smirk, "I'm sorry, I'm just here to do this…" Seiryu held out two fingers as two orbs of blue energy formed at the tips. They rocketed off and hit both Tira and Kain, sending them flying off, and then suddenly they stopped. "Feel lucky fairy, I can't freeze you in this place as well," Seiryu stated as he vanished.

"Suzaku!" Snitch yelled as he flew around Tira and Kain, "What are we going to do?"

"The same thing as before, I'm going to find the Fierce Deity, and then I'll kill him," Suzaku stated as he began to walk off away from them.

"But! What about…"

"I said I didn't care, I will not allow him to try and use people against me, I owe someone my life, and I will not allow him to use her against me,"

"But don't you…"

"No, they did it out of duty of some sort," Suzaku said as he growled, and then sighed as he walked off, "She helped me out of pity, and now that bastard is trying to use her against me. I'll save her as payment for saving me. And I'll kill the Fierce Deity for myself."

"Link, Link, Link," Byakko taunted as he dodged every attack Link attempted to launch at him, "You are much too slow to kill me. You have to speed up if you ever want to hit me."

"I'll kill you, I won't let you or your damn master endanger Hyrule," Link growled as he held out his right palm as flames licked up from it.

"Oh really? A simple fireball spell? What makes you think that will harm me?" Byakko asked as he stood still, "I'll let you hit me with it."

"DIN'S FIRE!" Link yelled as he thrust his palm to the ground as flames exploded out from it as they covered the room, and yet burnt nothing until they reached Byakko.

"Ahhh…ahhhh!" Byakko yelled out as his eyes widened in fear, trying to put the fire out that even now was burning his armor and clothing, slowly eating its way to him, "But how? How has it not burnt anything else?"

"The power of the goddesses," Zelda stated, "That was Din's holy fire, the fire which only harms those who defy her. You an your master have defied her."

"But…" Byakko said as the flames began to devour him as well, spreading with godlike speed as he vanished.

"Very impressive Link," another voice stated as water welled up as a new figure appeared behind him, Seiryu appeared behind him, "But Byakko served his purpose, so what you did was in vain."

"What do you mean?" Link growled as he readied himself for another fight.

"Oh no need for that Link, I'm not here to fight. As for what I mean," Seiryu replied, smirking all the while, "Suzaku has arrived back in Hyrule, and even now is heading towards Lake Hyrule."

"Why do you want Dark Link?" Zelda asked looking at Seiryu, in amusement of all things.

"We want him because the Master needs something from him," Seiryu answered as he bowed politely to Zelda, "An honor queen of this land."

"What would…"

"The soul, my master sustained injuries that he wishes to repair, and the only way he can do that is with the soul of the shadow,"

"Then why not go and kill that bastard?" Link growled.

"Because the Master cannot leave his hostage unattended, and he wishes to anger Suzaku,"

"Anger him?" Link asked with a smirk, "You can't make him angry."

"Yes we can, his hatred for you is incredible, and because he believes my master is you, he misplaces that anger and thus the weakness is formed," Seiryu stated, and the vanished.

Suzaku slowly moved through the Kokiri Forest, coming upon the scene of destruction Link had before him. And he smirked as he walked through it, unphased by it, only finding amusement in the scene. "I know what he told you already," Suzaku said as he passed Saria who started to walk out to speak with him.

"Then you know it's a trap," she snapped at him.

"I know, and I know who he's using as bait, I'm going to repay a debt I owe her. And I'm going to kill the Fierce Deity," Suzaku stated as he walked away from her.

"I am the darkness," he said as the shadows of the forest began to swirl about him, "I am evil. I am a monster."

The shadows formed into copies of himself, but vanished quickly, Suzaku obviously incapable of keeping it up. "With my hatred I shall burn away this imposter, this Fierce Deity who plays the part of my enemy," he said to himself, "I know you hear me Fierce Deity. We will fight, and one of us will win. The other shall spend all eternity in the fiery bowels of hell itself."

Off in the distance, on the crystal clear shores of Lake Hyrule, in the middle of the lake on the small island, the Fierce Deity sat in a grand stone made of ebony, the waters burning with black flames. The island was devoid of all grass, and the tree had been carved into a giant cross, a tanned woman tied to it. "Yes," the Fierce Deity said with a smirk, "We shall fight, that we will, so come along, hurry and come to me."

"Master" Seiryu said as he appeared kneeling next to the Fierce Deity.

"What is it my servant?"

"Would you like me to join Genbu atop the mountain to stall Link further?"

"Is it what you wish?"

"It is," Seiryu responded as the Fierce Deity smirked.

And that is where I'll end this chapter. Sorry if I'm moving faster now. I wonder if some of you have guessed where this is heading yet. Oh well, only the most observant will figure it out, or the people with the best memories. Well then, one question for ya'll today…

1) Do you like where things are heading?

And that's all. Now press that review button and give me one, ciao for now!


	8. Death and Rebirth

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

Link roamed the side of Death Mountain, Navi flittering closely by, searching for Genbu, sword drawn. His ears twitched at even the slightest sound as he cautiously searched. "So you came, and without a new weapon, how disappointing," Genbu called out as he jumped down from his perch higher up the mountain than Link.

"I don't need a better weapon to kill the likes of you," Link snarled as he charged forward, Navi circling about Genbu.

Genbu responded by plunging his arm into the earth, slowing pulling a gigantic bardiche made of the rock from it. "I would beg to differ my young foe," Genbu replied with a smirk as he blocked Link's first attack with the shaft of his weapon.

"I know a few tricks that you don't," Link said as his right hand began to glow with a red light, "And I'm afraid you can't beat me."

Suzaku walked down from Hyrule Field onto the watery shores of Lake Hyrule, a look of disgust on his face while he looked out at the flaming water. Then his eyes settled on the far island, an ebony throne with a large figure sitting in it and a gigantic cross carved from the one tree that was once there. "What a drama whore," Suzaku growled, slowly making his way to the bridges that connected the island to the shore.

_"What's the matter Suzaku? Don't like my welcome mat?"_

"Oh I absolutely love it, it isn't overdone at all," Suzaku said to the air as he reached the bridge and began to walk over it.

_"Well there were other ways, but I expected this one to work the best,"_

"You're right, it just screams that you're a little prick," Suzaku commented coming upon one of the many small islands that lay between him and the larger one. A large spike was sticking up from the ground, with Seiryu impaled upon it, "And here I was hoping to do that too," Suzaku whined as he walked by it.

_"You just missed it too,"_

"Don't be such a tease,"

_"Well you did,"_

"So have you harmed her?"

"Not at all," the Fierce Deity said aloud as Suzaku reached the island, "Merely bait for you, live bait always works better."

"Well then," Suzaku said as he unsheathed his sword, "Let's begin this."

"So soon?" the Fierce Deity asked, almost as if he was disappointed.

"I don't like talking to imposters," Suzaku growled, "Time to show you what it means to insult vengeance."

Suzaku ran at the Fierce Deity who stayed in his throne, and with one flick of his wrist he sent Suzaku flying backwards and almost into the lake. "You don't stand a chance against me little one. I've planned this for over three centuries, I've taken everything into account. Do you really think you're pathetic attempts to kill me will have any effect?" The Fierce Deity stood up and waved his hand out in front of him, the flames upon the lake intensifying. "Do you truly think you can beat me?"

"Yes," Suzaku replied as he straightened up, "I am quite sure of it."

"Oh really, and what makes you so sure?"

"This…" Suzaku replied as he held out his first two fingers on his left hand, both of which began to glow with a black light, "And the fact I know something you don't."

"Oh really?" the Fierce Deity laughed out as he held his hand out as blue flames formed in it, a great sword bursting forth from it, "And what would that be?"

"Why that would be my secret," Suzaku replied as he charged forward again, sword ready for an upwards slash, his left hand completely engulfed in black light.

The Fierce Deity raised his sword in his right hand to block Suzaku's attack and then swung his left fist back. A shadow form of Suzaku was dispersed as the Fierce Deity's fist slammed into it. "Nice…" he began to say when he noticed Suzaku racing his first two fingers across his armor while he kept their swords in a deadlock, forming a black glowing sigil.

"Eruption," Suzaku jumping back, the sigil drawn upon the Fierce Deities' armor exploded, sending him into his own throne, a cloud of dust and debris forming from the crash.

"…try…" came the Fierce Deities' voice, rising from the cloud as his mangled burnt armor slowly slid off of him, "I didn't expect that. Well consider that your free shot."

"You just proved something to me," Suzaku stated with a very broad smirk, bringing his sword back as energy began to envelop it.

"What's that?"

"That you make mistakes,"

"And the importance of this is…?"

"That your plan is far from foolproof," Suzaku snarled, his eyes going wide with feral anticipation, "Which also means you are far from perfect in every respect! That you have weaknesses, that your fighting style is far from unstoppable!"

"And this helps you how?" the Fierce Deity asked, looking at Suzaku almost with a bored expression, "Does this help you when I am still stronger than you? Well? Does it shadow?"

"But I also noticed something from that one clash of our swords,"

"Really? Care to share this information?"

"I'm faster than you, and I can concentrate on doing more things than you," Suzaku replied sheathing his sword as the energy about it dissipated. Both his hands began glowing with black light, shadow apparitions of himself appearing all over the island. "I can't hold them anywhere near as long as you can with your shadows, but I think I can hold them long enough to distract you."

"A lot of good it'll do you I can tell the difference between you…" the Fierce Deity began to gloat when the shadows about Suzaku began to cover his skin, his eyes glowing red like his copies, "…Fuck you."

"Such language," Suzaku's voice came from all over as the shadows began to move rapidly all around the Fierce Deity, some coming close enough to attack but immediately backing off. "It's a small wonder why you command such fear," he mocked as a couple of the shadows attacked, all of which were torn apart with one slash of the Fierce Deity's sword.

"Come out and fight like a man," the Fierce Deity growled searching for one of the shadows that looked different.

"But I'm not a man, you said it yourself," Suzaku's voice laughed out, one of the shadows touching the Fierce Deity's back, drawing a sigil on it.

"Crap…" the Fierce Deity yelped, the shadow jumping back as the sigil bean to glow icy white.

The shadows vanished, Suzaku appearing ten feet in front of the Fierce Deity, arms crossed, and smirking. "Well Deity? I thought you said those realizations wouldn't help me," Suzaku taunted as he snapped his fingers, the sigil glowing brighter, ice enveloping the Fierce Deity. "Looks like it helped to me," Suzaku added cockily.

"Not really," the Fierce Deity's voice came, the ice about him beginning to shatter, "Just slowed me down."

Suzaku snapped his fingers again, another much smaller sigil exploded sending the Fierce Deity to the ground, leaving a rather large chunk of his tunic missing. "Sorry, forgot to activate that one,"

"That's it! I'm going to tear off your arm and stick it up your ass!" the Fierce Deity roared pushing himself up, a deep growl rising up from his throat.

"Feel free to try," Suzaku stated with a smirk. _"Idiot, he's certainly stronger than me. But he's falling into the trap he tried to set for me."_

The Fierce Deity charged straight for Suzaku and slashed at him. Suzaku jumped atop the weapon as it passed by him, and quickly raced his fingers across the middle point, the thinnest part of the weapon, drawing a complex sigil. "I think it's time to say goodbye to that weapon," Suzaku taunted as he jumped backwards, snapping his fingers as a large explosion shattered the Fierce Deity's sword.

However Suzaku misjudged his jump and almost fell into the fiery lake, a fact the Fierce Deity didn't miss. "I have you now," he growled as he threw his sword aside and closed the distance between them and attempted to push Suzaku in.

Suzaku locked hands with the far larger Fierce Deity and began to push up, keeping his place right where he was at the edge of the lake. "Funny thing about size. Bigger isn't always better. We're at a stalemate, you are by far the stronger of the two of us, but you have one severe weakness. And that would be your gargantuan size," Suzaku stated smirking the entire time, but obviously struggling to hold the larger man back, "Your center of balance is higher than mine, which means I can use it against you."

"Goddess damn bastard," the Fierce Deity snarled as his eyes began to glow red.

"It's funny, that little spell you cast on this place, the one that fuels those flames," Suzaku began to say, "It's working perfectly fine and has been since we started this fight."

"How do you know about that?" the Fierce Deity growled as he began to visibly struggle.

"You don't feel it? I'm surprised you haven't noticed your awareness slowly dying out. I certainly have become aware of it,"

"What?" the Fierce Deity stammered out, his eyes widening in realization, "But how? How is it that you turned my own spell against me?"

"Anger, hatred, frustration. I realized that was what you wanted from me, your careful conducting of my affairs ever since I left the temple under this island," Suzaku stated, "Sending me on a wild goose chase, interfering with my dreams, freezing my so called friends, trying to kill them before, the illusion upon this lake, and even capturing the girl." Suzaku looked behind the Fierce Deity at the woman still tied to the giant cross and snorted, then facing the Fierce Deity again he admitted, "Okay maybe that last one ticked me off a little."

"So…you've actually manipulated me?" the Fierce Deity blurted out, disbelief and sheer horror both thick in his voice, "You mean…this entire fight…you've been making me defeat myself…."

"Bingo," Suzaku said as he began to push the Fierce Deity back, "And guess what? You're about to get the equivalent of a kick in the groin."

Suzaku broke the lock and then grabbed the Fierce Deity's arm and threw him several feet away. "Whatever was that last thing supposed to…" the Fierce Deity began to ask, suddenly clutching his side and howling in pain, "What…What is this?"

"Genbu has been killed, the real Link just finished him off," Suzaku laughed out, "I've got you Fierce Deity, I have you right where I want you."

"But I didn't feel this pain when the other two died…What do you plan on doing then?" the Fierce Deity asked beginning to compose himself.

"Don't know yet, but I have a question for you," Suzaku stated as he walked over to the Fierce Deity and lifted him up, "Why did you never create a Suzaku? You had the other three beasts, why not the last one?"

"If you're so aware now why don't you…"

"You're not the real Fierce Deity," Suzaku stated looking into the Fierce Deity's eyes, "You're the Suzaku, when you came to this dimension, you split apart didn't you? Because the trinity here was still intact, and that there was a Fierce Deity in this dimension. You just happened to be the dominant personality with the memories, I see, you're nothing more than the last vestiges of a great being."

The Fierce Deity's eyes went wide in shock, "But…how? How could you tell? I didn't think I possessed the power to read minds."

"You don't, I just heard the whispers of a far off place," Suzaku stated while unsheathing his sword and kicking the Fierce Deity down to the ground, raising it high above his head Suzaku stated "This is where we end it Suzaku."

"So you call me by the name you took, then what shall I call you?" the Fierce Deity asked.

"What can you call me? That answer is simple," Suzaku stated as he swung down on the Fierce Deity's head, cleaving it in two, "Death."

Suzaku turned to the woman who was still tied to the cross and walked closer, examining her. "So she's been asleep this entire time, well its for the best I assume," Suzaku stated as he jumped up to the ropes which restrained her and cut them, sheathing his sword and grabbing her in midair.

She slowly opened her red eyes and looked at him as they landed. "Dark Link? But how? I thought he would kill you," she mumbled.

"Never count out the darkness merely because it fights in the light," Suzaku stated as he began to carry her down the bridges, the flames over the lake slowly dying down as the Fierce Deity's blood soaking into the island.

"You wouldn't have come here if you were all dark,"

"I suppose you may be right," Suzaku admitted.

"So shadow, what am I to call you?"

"Shadow eh? Why not just that?"

"You'd like me to call you Shadow?"

"Why not Nabooru?"

"Call me Nab, I think saving my life entitles you a little more respect than most men get from my people,"

"As you wish,"

And that's where I'll end it. Now for some of you people who still haven't figured things out, well shame on you. This story continues in Eternal Requiem, a much better fic if you ask me than this one, a bit more jumpy though, at least in some of the chapters. No questions, just tell me what you thought. Now press that review button and give me one. Ciao for now!


End file.
